Hopes
by Risha Ichigo
Summary: Harapan Deimon Devil Bats untuk menang dari Seibu Wild Gunmans dan maju ke Christmast Bowl! Siapakah harapan itu? Hiruma-Kurita-Musashi /Oneshot. RnR, please?


Yaa! Risha kembali dengan fanfict baru!

Kali ini Risha masuk ke fandom Eyeshield 21 =)

Mohon maaf kalau ngaco-aneh-gajelas.

Terus Risha ngotorin fandom ini. Maklum, fanfict pertama Risha di Eyeshield 21 *kluk

Ini ceritanya fokus ke persahabatan Hiruma-Kurita-Musashi 8'D

Okedeh, cukup basa-basinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an Eyeshield 21 Fanfict<strong>_

_**Hopes.**_

_**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**_

_**Hopes. by Risha Ichigo**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Warning: OOC, Typos (maybe?), 'gaje'**_

_**RnR, would you? *puppy eyes***_

_**Don't like don't read =))**_

.

.

.

Mao Devil Bats.

Dimana Hiruma, Kurita, dan Musashi berjuang dengan American Football mereka. Klub yang dibuat oleh mereka ini, saat pertandingan pun harus memakai anggota klub lain. Pada dasarnya, anggota klub ini hanya mereka, trio pendiri Devil Bats hingga ke Deimon. Youichi Hiruma, Quarterback setan dengan segala macam triknya, Ryoukan Kurita, raksasa besar yang kokoh namun lembut, serta Gen Takekura atau Musashi, dengan tendangan _60 Yard Magnum_ nya.

Saat itu, zaman SMP. Mereka berpikir, mereka percaya. Kalau mereka tidak akan pernah berpisah, waktu itu. Tapi? Takdir berkata lain.

Waktu itu, Kurita selalu percaya bahwa ia dan Hiruma serta Musashi akan selalu bertiga selamanya, sampai ke Christmast Bowl.

Mereka bertiga, lulus masuk ke ujian masuk SMU Deimon. Pada dasarnya sih, hanya Kurita yang berusaha. Kalian pasti tau otak cerdas Hiruma yang dengan mudahnya masuk SMU manapun, _haha_. Hiruma dan Musashi berhasil diterima di SMU Shinryuuji. Kecuali Kurita. Padahal, sesuai janji mereka. Mereka harus bersama-sama sampai ke Christmast Bowl. Tadi sudah kukatakan, takdir berkata lain. Kurita dianggap remeh oleh Agon. Akhirnya? Hiruma dan Musashi yang tidak ingin meninggalkan Kurita sendirian, meninggalkan SMU Shinryuuji yang klub Amefutonya hebat. Mereka masuk ke SMU Deimon yang bahkan tidak punya klub Amefuto.

_Tapi, ceritanya belum selesai, bukan?_

_._

_._

_._

Deimon Devil Bats.

Nama klub yang sama seperti Mao Devil Bats, yang membedakan hanya titel SMP dan SMUnya saja. Lagi-lagi, klub Amefuto ini didirikan hanya dengan Hiruma, Kurita dan Musashi. Anggota tetap klub ini hanya mereka bertiga. Saat pertandingan, 'anggota' (baca: budak Hiruma dari klub olahraga lain) lainnya berkumpul, setelah di ancam Hiruma dengan Cerberus.

Karena usia ayahnya yang semakin tua, Musashi ikut membantu ayahnya dalam Takekura Corp. Hei, hei. Takekura Corp. itu berarti, Musashi bekerja di bidang yang berat?

Suatu hari, ketika ketiga pendiri Devil Bats itu masih menginjak bangku pertama SMU, Kurita menemukan Musashi yang berjalan ke arah ruang klub Devil Bats dengan memakai baju pekerja di Takekura Corp.

"_Akhir-akhir ini karena usianya makin tua, kadang ayahku minta aku membantu pekerjaannya,"_

"_Ngga ada waktu lagi sampai turnamen musim semi. Jangan sampai itu mempengaruhi latihanmu!"_

"_Jangan cemas. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Karena itu janji kita dari waktu SMP,"_

"_BERTIGA, PASTI KITA AKAN KE CHRISTMAST BOWL!"_

_._

_._

_._

Putaran pertama turnamen musim semi. Deimon Devil Bats. Dengan kick sejauh 45 yard atau 41 meter, pasti Deimon Devil Bats akan maju ke putaran kedua. Mereka akan menang bila dengan kick sejauh itu dan selangkah lebih maju menepati janji mereka, ke Christmast Bowl. Bahkan, janji yang mereka ukir di sebuah TV di kelas. Harapan untuk sampai ke Christmast Bowl. Keinginan untuk menang.

Hanya 45 yard, _mereka akan menang._

Tapi...

.

.

.

"_Gen-chan! Ayahmu pingsan!"_

"_Bos bisa jatuh pingsan begitu, napasnya hampir tidak ada. Entah bisa selamat atau..."_

"_Pokoknya kau harus segera pulang!"_

...

Dilema, benar?

Antara Ayahmu yang sakit, atau... atau...

Janji ke Christmast Bowl bersama dengan sahabatmu.

.

.

.

"_Setelah tendangan ini. Kalau aku tidak melakukannya..."_

"_Bodoh! Bicara apa kamu ini, Gen-chan?"_

...

Pilihan, yang sangat membingungkan.

Antara menang atau kalah. Antara hidup atau mati.

Semua itu tergantung pada satu pilihan. Satu pilihan yang akan mengubah semuanya.

Harapan untuk maju ke Christmast Bowl bersama Hiruma dan Kurita.

Kalau begitu, pilihan apa yang akan dipilih Musashi itu?

.

.

.

"_Cepat pergi, kakek sialan. Dengan konsentrasi buyar begitu ngga mungkin juga tendanganmu bisa masuk. Kau cuma akan mengganggu."_

_..._

_Hanya itu, satu ucapan final yang sang setan ucapkan._

_Sebelum kepergian sang sahabat._

_..._

"_Maaf."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sejak hari itu, satu pendiri dari trio pendiri Devil Bats keluar. Ia tidak ikut bermain dalam pertandingan apapun. Bahkan, pertandingan terakhir mereka bertiga, berakhir dengan kekalahan. Kalah? Mengapa? Tentu saja, karena tendangan yang harusnya mengawali langkah mereka untuk lebih maju, tidak pernah dilakukan. <em>Kick Tee<em> yang seharusnya dipakai bola amefuto itu juga dibiarkan sendirian. Tidak dibersihkan. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya. Hilanglah harapan mereka untuk menang di Christmast Bowl saat itu. Tapi hanya saat itu. Namun, mereka berdua tanpa Musashi tetap berjuang di tahun berikutnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu tanpa adanya Musashi. Hiruma, Kurita, dan seharusnya Musashi sudah menginjak kelas 2 SMU. Di tahun ini. Tahun dimana nantinya semua pemain inti Deimon Devil Bats akan berkumpul, tanpa memerlukan bantuan dari klub lain. Dimana Sena, siswa yang sering dijadikan pesuruh tapi memiliki kaki emas, yang akhirnya dijuluki _Eyeshield 21_. Monta, yang bercita-cita dari atlet baseball menjad reciever nomor satu di dunia. Ha-Ha Bros, Jumonji, Kuroki, serta Togano yang ingin membuktikan bahwa mereka bukanlah sampah. Juga Komisubi, 'murid' dari Kurita. Ada juga Yukimitsu, yang ingin mencoba olahraga, bukan hanya terpaku diam di atas meja belajar. Serta Ishimaru, tambahan dari klub atletik. Juga manajer dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata kecuali kesenian, asisten Hiruma dalam menyusun rencana dan kartu strategi, mengirim sinyal dari bangku dan ahli menganalisa, Mamori Anezaki, pecinta kue sus Kariya.

Dari awal pertandingan resmi melawan Koigahama, yang waktu itu hanya ada Hiruma, Kurita dan Sena. Lalu melawan Taiyo, dengan tambahan Ha-Ha bros, Komisubi dan Monta. Serta kekalahan yang memulai pelatihan ala _sparta _pelatih Doburoku, kekalahan saat melawan Nasa Aliens.

Latihan apa yang memulai turnamen musim gugur ini? _Death March._ Melewati 2000km, menuju Las Vegas. Pelatihan yang mengembangkan teknik lari Sena, _Devil Bat Ghost._ Pelatihan dimana anggota Devil Bats bertambah seorang lagi dengan _tight end_, Natsuhiko Taki dengan _cheerleader_ , Suzuna Taki. Tapi, _death march_ itu dilakukan tanpa, Musashi. Namun, harapan mereka untuk terus maju ke Christmast Bowl malah makin bertambah, seiring dengan adanya anggota Devil Bats yang baru itu.

Selama musim panas, tim-tim yang akan bertanding untuk turnamen musim gugur pastinya sudah latihan yang sama beratnya. Tim lawan pertama Deimon adalah Amino Cyborgs. Walaupun akhirnya diakhiri oleh kemenangan Deimon. Tapi tetap saja kemenangan yang diraih tanpa anggota satu lagi, tidak meninggalkan kesenangan yang kuat.

Lolos di putaran kedua melawan Yuuhi Guts, Deimon maju melawan Dokubari Scorpions yang ahli dalam mengetahui strategi lawan. Padahal, merekapun tidak berdaya melawan _trickster_ seperti Hiruma. Keahlian yang seharusnya mereka pakai untuk menjebak Deimon, malah terbalik menyerang mereka sendiri. Lagi-lagi, kemenangan diraih tanpa adanya seorang kicker. Tiadanya seorang kicker, menjadi titik lemah dari Deimon Devil Bats. Ya, tiada Musashi menjadi kelemahan Deimon. Namun, tim lain tidak mengetahui keberadaan Musashi. Karena Musashi belum pernah muncul dalam pertandingan resmi.

Lawan berikutnya adalah Kyoshin Poseidon. Ternyata Poseidon menyembunyikan _ace_ mereka, Kakei Shun dan Mizumachi Kengo. Kedua line ini memiliki tinggi diatas 2 meter, yang menguntungkan mereka. Di pertandingan ini, _Deimon Chibis_lah yang beraksi. Komisubi melawan Mizumachi yang telah meremehkannya, sertia pasangan Monta-Eyeshield 21 melawan Kakei. Walaupun akhirnya pertarungan yang ditentukan oleh Eyeshiel 21 dengan Kakei.

Deimon pun maju sampai ke Turnamen Semifinal. Dimana lawannya adalah...

Seibu Wild Gunmans.

Seibu yang memiliki Quarterback dengan lemparannya yang super cepat, Shien Mushanokoji atau Kid. Serta reciever lokomotif berat, Jo Tetsuma. Dan orang yang telah mengajarkan Sena lari, Riku Kaitani. Akankah, Deimon menang melawan mereka? Dimana _trickster _ melawan lemparan super cepat. Ahli catch melawan tentara baja. _Rodeo_ _Drive_ melawan _Devil Bat Ghost_. Tapi, Deimon tidak memiliki kicker, benar?

Bila adanya kicker, tentu peluang untuk mencetak nilai lebih banyak dibanding dengan pemasukan nilai hanya dari _touchdown_. Jadi, Deimon berada diambang kekalahan dengan, kemenangan? _Lagi-lagi, hal yang sama terulang._

* * *

><p>"<em>Pemenang pertarungan otak lemparan cepat ini adalah, Kid!"<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Strategi yang sudah disiapkan Hiruma, tentu saja bukan cuma zone blitz ini. _

_Setiap rencana yang sudah disiapkannya dengan harapan kecil, sebenarnya ada 17 macam._

_Seperti yang dikatakan Onihei, biarpun dia tidak panik setelah kalah dalam pertarungan otak_

_Hiruma dengan tenang, dan diam_

_Menyadari bahwa melawan "Shien Mushanokoji"_

_Semua rencananya tidak akan berhasil._

.

.

.

Bahkan, Doburoku-sensei juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"_Sekarang kita tahu serangan mendadak tidak akan berhasil. Sekarang Deimon cuma bisa melakukan pertarungan penentuan tanpa harapan."_

Tapi...

Ditengah-tengah keputus-asaan itu, jiwa seseorang yang menyebut dirinya Smart berhasil menyadarkan sebagian anggota Devil Bats. Hanya dengan kata-katanya, mampu membuat salah satu anggota Devil Bats yang cuti sementara itu berpikir ulang. Berpikir ulang, bahwa ia adalah harapan Deimon untuk maju ke Christmast Bowl. Juga, untuk menepati janjinya.

.

.

.

"_Jangan bercanda! Ini belum selesai! Deimon masih punya 'orang itu'! Kau tahu, kan? Situasi tanpa harapan ini masih bisa diubah! Selama ada joker yang smart, itu cuma kau!"_

"_Hei, stop! Hentikan!"_

_Tapi, ia tidak mau berhenti._

_Sampai anggota yang cuti itu kembali._

"_Sama seperti timku, tim Deimon yang lemah sedang berusaha naik dengan sekuat tenaga!"_

_Hei... Kau mendengarnya, bukan? Musashi?_

_Bahkan orang yang bukan anggota timmu ikut menyemangatimu agar kau balik kesini._

"_Mereka semua berusaha sebaik-baiknya, mengalahkan tim terkuat Seibu!"_

_Ayolah, Musashi. Hanya kau harapan terakhir kami. _

_Tendanganmu menentukan._

_Akankah kita akan lolos semifinal?_

"_Kau benar-benar mau membuang mereka? Apa kau ngga keberatan?"_

_Gen Takekura- Musashi._

_You're Deimon Devil Bats's last hope._

_._

_._

_._

"_KAU DENGAR KAN? MUSASHI!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Seibu 29! Deimon 6! Apakah ini skor yang akan menentukan nasib pertandingan ini?"_

Deimon sudah tertinggal jauh. Mungkin, kalau ada Musashi... Angka 6 yang tertera harusnya menjadi 9.

.

"_Aku belum pernah melihat Hiruma dengan pandangan mata begitu. Selain waktu satu setengah tahun lalu..."_

.

Hiruma dengan pandangan kecewa, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semangat para anggota Deimon Devil Bats juga semakin menurun. Sejak kejadian itu, kejadian dimana Musashi meninggalkan lapangan pertandingan untuk menjenguk ayahnya, ia tidak pernah kembali lagi ke Devil Bats. Kalau ada Musashi... Pasti akan mengembalikan semangat tim yang hilang. Akankah, harapan ini memudar?

.

.

.

Sena, yang pada saat itu, berusaha meyakini anggota tim lainnya. Bahwa, pasti dia akan datang. Harapan itu pasti akan datang, kembali menyemangati mereka.

"_Masih ada, kesempatan menang. Pasti ada. Karena Hiruma yang tidak pernah menyerah selama masih ada kesempatan menang, masih bermain!"_

_Benar. Mata itu bukan mata orang yang sudah menyerah. Itu adalah mata seseorang yang menunggu, berpegang pada satu kesempatan kecil._

_Menunggu?_

_Siapa?_

_..._

"_Tinggal tersisa 1 detik di first half!"_

"_Tinggal tersisa kick,"_

"_Iya, seandainya satu kesempatan terakhir ini tidak berhasil,"_

_..._

"_Deimon akan tamat."_

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di ruangan dimana ayah Musashi di rawat...<p>

"_Aku malas-malasan di rumah sakit ini cuma karena nyaman! Aku baik-baik saja seperti tinjuku barusan! Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas, cepat pergi sana, anak sialan!"_

_..._

"_Sampai kapan kau akanberdiri menonton saja di depan TV? Ada pekerjaan yang harus secepatnya kau tangani kan?"_

_..._

"_Jangan ngomong, semudah itu. Kau bisa pura-pura kuat sesukamu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Tamahachi dan yang lainnya? Kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang harus kita beri makan, orang tua sialan?"_

"_Ini turnamen terakhir buat kita bertiga. Setiap kali aku mulai melupakannya..."_

_Musashi... kembalilah._

_._

"_Kau tahu berapakali dalam satu setengah tahun ini, aku ingin kabur saja! Meninggalkanmu dalam kebangkrutan dan lari ke lapangan itu?"_

_._

_Pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak yang tidak bisa dilewati._

_Tetapi, dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan penuh makna dari sang Ayah, mampu membuat Musashi kembali._

"_Kalau begitu, tinggalkan aku dalam kebangkrutan."_

_Hei. Apakah kau gila orang tua sialan? Tentu saja Musashi tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu dalam kebangkrutan._

_Tapi, sialnya orang-orang Takekura Corp. datang menjenguk. Eh? Apa yang mereka bawa? Tunggu. Seragam SMU Deimon- blazer milik Musashi. Seragam yang sudah lama ditinggalkan, kini mereka bawa. Yang membedakan, seragam itu sudah dicuci dan sudah diseterika. Dan mereka—apa yang mereka katakan hah?_

"_Jangan cemas soal biaya rumah sakit, kami sudah mengumpulkan sedikit uang."_

_Oh. Karena itu. Jadi Musashi tidak perlu cemas akan orang tua sialan ini. Musashi, apakah kau lupa? Selain dirimu, masih ada orang-orang yang mencemaskan ayahmu. Sudahlah, sekarang saatnya kau membantu Devil Bats. Mereka menunggumu. Menunggu harapan untuk menang._

_._

"_Waktu seorang pria mengalirkan darah buat orang lain, mestinya kau pura-pura tidak pernah melihatnya," – Gen Takekura a.k.a. Musashi_

_._

* * *

><p>Berapa lama- Akuma itu akan terus menunggu?<p>

Berapa lama- harapan akan tiba untuknya dan Devil Bats?

Berapa lama—itu tidak akan menjadi berapa lama lagi.

Harapan yang kini ditunggu-tunggu telah datang.

Harapan yang akan menentukan hasil akhir _first half_ melawan Seibu Wild Gunmans.

Dimana Devil Bats minus Musashi sudah berusaha keras.

Harapan untuk maju terus ke Christmast Bowl bersama-sama

Hanya dengan setitik harapan cerah—cahaya kepercayaan

Bahwa keyakinan sang Akuma dan kawan-kawannya

Akan datang langsung kehadapan mereka.

.

"_Baiklah! Deimon Devil Bats! Ini play terakhir mereka di first half! Jika berhasil dengan kick ini, mereka akan punya kesempatan kecil membalikan keadaan di second half nanti!"_

Kick...

Pasti berhubungan dengan jarak, benar?

Kalau begitu, berapa jarak yang harus dilewati sang bola?

Apakah ini takdir?

Jarak yang sama seperti Musashi meninggalkan lapangan waktu dulu...

"_45 Yard sampai ke goal line..."_

Bukan jarak yang mudah, untuk kekuatan anak SMU selain Kotaro dan Musashi, benar?

Kotaro yang 99% keakuratan tendangannya.

Musashi dengan _60 Yard Magnum_nya.

Mana yang lebih pasti masuk, untuk melakukan tendangan tersebut?

.

"_Ngga mungkin bisa masuk cuma dengan tendangan Hiruma yang tidak terarah,"_

"_Apa yang akan kalian lakukan, Deimon?"_

_._

Yang kami lakukan? Menunggu harapan terakhir kami.

Mungkin itulah yang anggota Deimon Devil Bats pikirkan.

Dan? Tebak. Harapan itu benar-benar nyata dan muncul.

Sang Akuma, menengok ke arah truk yang baru diparkir di tepi lapangan.

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya harapan itu dari truk—membuka pintu.

Senyum kaget sang Akuma—tidak lama berganti dengan senyum setannya.

.

"_Ke ke ke. Kau telat. Kau terlambat 13,297 jam dan 49 menit."_

_..._

"_Maaf terlambat."_

_._

Bahkan, raksasa kokoh pun sampai menangis.

Rival Musashi yang smart—hanya melongo tidak percaya.

Anggota Deimon juga.

Akhirnya, harapan yang ditunggu telah tiba.

_Kick Tee_ itu akhirnya disentuh lagi oleh pemiliknya.

Sang Quarterback Seibu juga tidak tahu kalau Deimon sebenarnya memiliki kicker.

Bicara soal kick, jarak yang sama seperti jarak yang Musashi tinggalkan di pertandingan dulu.

45 yard menuju goal post.

Rasanya, seperti lanjutan pertandingan yang dulu, benar?

Hanya saja yang membedakan, dipertandingan dulu anggota Devil Bats hanya 3 orang yang inti.

Janji yang tertera di TV itu...

Yang awalnya hanya ada 3 tanda tangan...

Telah menambah seiring waktu berjalan...

Yang menambah harapan mereka untuk maju terus ke Christmast Bowl.

Janji mereka untuk menang di Christmast Bowl.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

Menuju Christmast Bowl!

Akhirnya, semua anggota inti Devil Bats lengkap!

.

_Berkat keyakinan akan tendangan sang harapan, kick itu masuk._

.

.

.

_Harapan yang mustahil itu,_

_Ternyata, sekecil apapun itu, kalau kita mempercayainya_

_Pasti akan terwujud._

_._

_._

_._

=**OWARI=**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Mail! Ya-Ha!<strong>

Nee! Akhirnya ini fict selesai juga! B)  
>*lirik tumpukan komik Eyeshield 21 dari volume 13-17<br>Well, aku mau berterimakasih dulu.

Thanks to sahabatku-otaku yang super polos, **Galuh Kirana**!  
>Tanpa komikmu, mungkin aku ngga bakal bikin fanfict ini kali. HA-HA!.<br>Soalnya- fanfict ini terinspirasi dari komik nomer , ngg, 16? 139th down sampe 141th down, hehe *kluk  
>Soalnya, komiknya punya dia =w=" *lirik nama diatas<br>Eyeshield aku cuma punya nomer 10, 11, 12, 18 sama 24+ minus 28 *kalo gasalah* karena hilang T_T  
>Dan aku belum beli lagi. *curcol*<p>

Ini pertamakalinya aku nulis fict nyampe 2000 kata lebih 8'D

Terus, thanks to **Riichiro Inagaki** + **Yuusuke Murata** yang udah bikin komik yang bisa buat air mataku meleleh, teriak-teriak sebel, senyum nyengir gajelas bahkan.

Thanks to, siapalagi yah? Ah, buat semua yang udah baca ini, hehe. *kluk  
>Oh iya! Thanks buat <strong>-karin mikkadhira- <strong>,** nasaka **, **Hikari Kou Minami **, **undine-yaha **, sama **Mayou Fietry** :')  
>Karya kalian telah menginspirasi aku buat nulis. Yang tadinya aku males banget nulis sampe akhirnya aku jadi nekat malem-malem sampe jam 1 shubuh bikin ini doang 8') pantes kena omel terus!

Dan, thanks sekali lagi buat "kakak"ku, kak **Chubo** juga sahabatku atu lagi** Ayya!** Mereka yang ngasih tau aku soal typo dan feelnya.  
>Pasti feelnya gak kerasa. Pasti. Tapi aku akan coba lebih baik selanjutnya! Yosh! Semangat!<p>

Yaudah, aku gamau panjang-panjang B) nanti nyampah /shot  
>Aku terima flames, aku juga terima anonymous.<p>

Buat aku, flames itu malah saran supaya aku lebih baik. kecuali yang ngehina-hina author kayak author sampah, ato semacemnya.

Last, boleh minta **REVIEW** ngga? *puppy eyes*

* * *

><p><em>Yang mau contact sama author gajelas binti sarap ini, bisa lihat dibawah sini B) *numpang narsis*<br>_

_Twitter: Rishaakun - risawaki (khusus cyber friends-Otaku. Kalo ada RL friends yang ngefollow trs minta follback, harap maaf kalau aku block.)_

_Facebook: *bilang kalau mau di-accept ;3 jarang OL soalnya ;3* Alisha Farizka _

_Y!M: __alizee_  
><em>

_Email: naru__

_Sankyu! *yakin gabakal ada yang ngeadd*_


End file.
